disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Yeller (character)
Old Yeller is the title character in the movie of the same name. He's a Blackmouth Cur and a hero. At first, he caused trouble such as scaring Travis' mule, Jumper, and stealing food from his family, which angered him deeply. However, after he saved his younger brother, Arliss, from a mother bear, Travis changed his mind and grew fond of him. They became good friends and worked together to keep the farm in order and safe. However, one night, when a wolf attacked, he was bitten during the fight and unfortunately got rabies as a result. Travis was distraught about this and reluctantly had to shoot him to put him out of his misery. Afterwards, he made a grave for him and buried him in it, then he started raising his son, Savage Sam, planning to make him just like his dad. Old Yeller was portrayed by Spike. Trivia *When he had rabies, Old Yeller's growls and snarls were really recycled sound effects from Tramp, from Lady and the Tramp, when he was fighting the rat. *The growls heard during Old Yeller's fight with the wolf would later be reused in One Hundred and One Dalmatians, during Pongo and Perdita's fight against Jasper and Horace, and The Fox and the Hound, when Copper was fighting the bear. *Old Yeller's barks would later be reused for Chief, from The Fox and the Hound, Nikki, from Nikki, Wild Dog of the North and Toby, from The Great Mouse Detective. * In the book, Old Yeller is a Blackmouth Cur, while in the film, he is a Mastador (Labrador Retriever/ English Mastiff mix). * In the book, he has a bobtail, while in the film, he has a long tail. Gallery Old Yeller Title Card.jpg Old Yeller pic. 1.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-39.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-40.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-41.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-98.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-101.jpg Old Yeller Drinking.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-176.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-744.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-759.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-784.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-793.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-809.jpg Th5.jpg Old Yeller pic. 2.jpg Old Yeller pic. 3.jpg Old Yeller pic. 4.jpg Old Yeller pic. 5.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-1300.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-1336.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-1352.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-1393.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-1472.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-1473.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-1474.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-1475.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-1476.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-1477.jpg Old Yeller pic. 6.jpg Old Yeller pic. 7.jpg Old Yeller pic. 8.jpg Old Yeller pic. 9.jpg Old Yeller pic. 10.jpg Old Yeller pic. 11.jpg Old Yeller pic. 12.jpg Old Yeller pic. 13.jpg Old Yeller pic. 14.jpg Old Yeller pic. 15.jpg Old Yeller pic. 16.jpg Old Yeller pic. 17.jpg Old Yeller vs the Mother Bear.jpg Old Yeller pic. 18.jpg Old Yeller pic. 19.jpg Old Yeller and Miss Priss.jpg Old Yeller pic. 20.jpg Old Yeller pic. 21.jpg Old Yeller and Travis.jpg Old Yeller pic. 22.jpg Old Yeller pic. 23.jpg Old Yeller vs Rose.jpg Old Yeller pic. 24.jpg Old Yeller pic. 25.jpg Old Yeller pic. 26.jpg Spike as Old Yeller.jpg Old Yeller dog.jpg Old Yeller pic. 27.jpg Old Yeller pic. 28.jpg Old Yeller pic. 29.jpg Old Yeller pic. 30.jpg Old Yeller pic. 31.jpg Old Yeller vs Wild Boars.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-5974.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-5981.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-6066.jpg Old Yeller pic. 32.jpg Old Yeller vs the Wolf.jpg Old Yeller pic. 33.jpg Old Yeller pic. 34.jpg Old Yeller pic. 35.jpg Old Yeller pic. 36.jpg Old Yeller pic. 37.jpg Old Yeller pic. 38.jpg Old Yeller pic. 39.jpg old-yeller-disneyscreencaps.com-9261.jpg Old Yeller pic. 40.jpg Old Yeller pic. 41.jpg Old Yeller pic. 42.jpg Old Yeller pic. 43.jpg Old Yeller pic. 44.jpg Tommy Kirk and Spike.jpg ThEM4PXXMB.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Dogs Category:Deceased characters Category:Those killed by a gunshot Category:Protagonists Category:Character stubs Category:Pets Category:Old Yeller characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Males Category:Domestic Dogs Category:Silent characters Category:Parents